The Hunt's First
by Daxx X Wolfy
Summary: Daxx is the first ever male hunter to ever be recruited, what will he do? How will he be treated? How will he survive?  i suck at summary's XD i shall have lemons LATER
1. I go to Hunter Camp

The Newborn Hunter

By: Daxx

(Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson…if you think I'm Rick Riordan…you're on crack.)

(Plot: First ever male hunter…alive. Set in TLO.)

Daxx thought he was just a normal person, hunting down animals for his family to eat, though he practiced archery everyday, they hardly ever ate any kind of birds, but there's just a mechanical side of him, that likes to build weapons.

No. Not just any kinds of weapons…some of the most unique weapons you probably will ever see. (or read XD)

Daxx walked through the forest, making absolutely no sound at all, he moved forward, the weapon he had ever since 8 years of age, The weapon, He called it, "Full Moon." Why?

The frame of the weapon, was the shape of a hula-hoop, except the ring on the edge, is replaced with solid steel blades, and small spaces of handles for when gripping the weapon, to wield the blade. He uses it for almost everything, everywhere.

Daxx ran through the forest, looking for the next feast for his family, he looked around but saw nothing he shrugged, and went to the lake to take a bath.

(Thalia POV)

I held my breath as I watched the boy, I peeked my head around the corner, Artemis had told me to keep watch of this boy, she wouldn't tell me why…which I thought was pretty weird, but anyway, what she DID tell me is that this kid has some serious hunting skills, and is NOT going to be overlooked on such short notice.

I peeked around the tree further to catch a glimpse of the boy taking his shirt off, my eyes probably seemed to glow, but I kept watching as the boy set down his weapon, by his shirt, and started to take off his pants.

I immediately spun around, hiding behind the tree, thinking, 'I'm not going to watch… maybe…just a little peek..?' I slowly moved my head out, just for my eyes to see.

He had already jumped in. Damn.

Just then, I started to get a smell of something…aww…what is that…it's…perfume? I looked to my left, and saw a pink mist.

What. The. Hell. I stared at it, and right before me, manifested the god of Love, in all her glory, Aphrodite.

"Thalia?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I replied back to the god.

"You're being a perverted little hunter, aren't you?" She asked, smiling, revealing perfect white teeth.

"I 'aint doin nothing." I replied, in my best slang I could.

"Sure you aren't…" Aphrodite kept smiling her best, then, before I could reply to her, she was gone.

(Daxx POV)

I stood up, out of the water, then quickly rushed to the shore, slipping my pants on, in an instant, and grabbing, "Full Moon", but leaving my shirt along the shore, I started to scuttle away very quickly, but stopped dead in my tracks, and spun around to find a girl standing behind a tree, staring at him.

"Oh…Shit." Daxx looked back at the girl, his brown eyes locked with her electric blue ones.

Daxx started to advance forward to the girl, he spun Full Moon in his hand, now running towards her, just in an instant, he stopped spinning it, and tackled Thalia to the ground, he put his left hand on Thalia's chest, holding her to the ground, while raising Full Moon, in this right.

"State your purpose." Daxx pressed his hand harder against Thalia's chest, ensuring that she would definitely not get away.

Thalia blushed furiously, and squirmed, "A-A-A-Artemis," she managed to stutter out.

Daxx gave her a questioning look like, 'Hey…wait- what the hell did you just say?'

Daxx immediately got off of the girl, and dropped Full Moon to the ground, the blade, somewhat clanked on the ground,

"Artemis, you say?" Daxx asked, extending his hand and helping the girl up. The girl took his hand and stood.

"I'm very sorry…did I hurt you?" Daxx asked her, worried somewhat.

"I'm fine…it's just, I need you to come with me," Thalia told him.

"Umm.." Daxx looked around, "OK."

Thalia smiled and started to walk away, when Daxx got the hint he was supposed to follow her, he did.

The duo walked for a little while, maybe Three fourth's of a mile, but Daxx didn't know where he was going, but he felt a little anxious inside, like he was anticipating to get to their destination.

Daxx stopped immediately, smelling something…oh what is that smell, I know it from somewhere…smoke? Thalia turned around and looked at Daxx, "What?"

"I think I smell smoke," Daxx told her.

"It's just our campfire." Thalia replied, grabbing Daxx's hand and dragging him to the "Camp".

"Whoa." Daxx looked around, seeing now what he had smelt, a campfire and he looked around while they walked.

"Ok, you're going to go look around camp, make yourself comfy, y'know?" Thalia said to Daxx, "Just try not to get into any trouble."

"I can't promise you that." Daxx said, walking away from her, he strolled over to the archery ground, seeing some girls practicing archery, Daxx watched the girls, seeing amazing skill, "Whoa."

Both of the girls, immediately spun around, eyes wide, "What the?"

Daxx looked at them, They looked like they'd never seen a guy before, "What?" Daxx asked, looking over his shoulders, but seeing nothing so he thought, they were looking at him, and they were.

Getting no further reply, the girls left, for a destination unknown to him. Daxx shrugged, and pulled out his own bow, and got his arrow-holder, and aimed at the target, about 50 meters down from the range, he pulled back, stretching the nylon-like string, then let go, sending the arrow hurdling down the range, THUMP

Daxx looked down the range and saw that his arrow had landed, just below the bulls-eye.

"hm.." Daxx looked at his bow, "Needs to be tweaked a little." Daxx moved his hand and pushed a notch on his arrow, and heard a click, "Oh yeah, it wasn't set." Daxx felt stupid for forgetting something like that.

Daxx smiled, and aimed down the range, pulled back, and let the arrow fly down the range, getting an, almost immediate bulls-eye.

He smiled widely, "That, i can work with."

(End o chapta 1 tell me if i should write more...it's my first fan-fic so...NO FLAMIN! AND BTW i WILL have a lemon lata)


	2. I join The Hunt

Thalia came up behind Daxx, while he was in the motion of pulling back the arrow, "boo."

Daxx jumped, his hand slipped, and the arrowed soared over the target zone, and thumped into a tree, impaling the front.

"Dammit." Daxx cursed, as he tried to look for the arrow he shot, while Thalia was behind him, snickering.

Daxx turned to face Thalia, "What was all that about?"

Thalia just rolled her eyes, "Follow me." She started walking to a grey canopy-ish tent and opened the front motioning for him to go in, he nodded and walked into the tent.

Daxx was immediately greeted with a semi-bright light glowing in the tent and another, girl who looked about maybe fifteen to fourteen years old, Thalia grabbed Daxx's shoulders and led him to a seat, more like a crate, as in a box.

Thalia smiled, and sat down next to the other girl, who Daxx knew nothing about, she did however, seem….familiar, perhaps he'd read about her…or something.

"You're Daxx, aren't you?" The girl next to Thalia questioned him.

"Yes, last time I checked, that was indeed my name." Daxx replied.

The girl stood up, and put a hand on his face, and jerked his head up looking at his neck, like a doctor would. "You're male right?" she asked.

"Well no Sh-" Thalia cut Daxx off, "Yes, he is."

"Seems in good shape too." The girl said, a little quiet.

Daxx looked at the girl, "Might I ask who you are?"

The girl smiled, "Artemis, goddess of The Hunt."

Daxx froze, "Wait, wha?"

Artemis took her hands off of Daxx's face, and she smiled warmly, "We have a question for you."

Daxx looked at Thalia, who was smiling like crazy, "What?"

"We'd like to ask you if you'd like to join The Hunt." Artemis said, looking into Daxx's eyes.

(Daxx's POV)

HO-LY SHIT. Did Artemis, goddess of the hunt, just seriously ask this lame ass, archer to join her hunt? HOLY CRAP. She did.

Oh, what do I say? Do I want to stay solitary, or- wait…isn't the hunt made up of girls? Mind…you're thinking right.

"Yes." Daxx replied, looking over to Thalia, who looked like she was about to explode from excitement.

"Very well, on your knees." Artemis demanded, and Daxx obliged to it, and got on his knees, and started to repeat after Artemis, giving the Oath of his solitude.

"And you shall be attending Camp Half-Blood." Artemis explained, to Daxx after the oath.

"Ok, I think I've heard of that." Daxx said, nodding, he stood up, and started to leave, but for today, you're in room 17B." Artemis told him on his way out.

"I'm on it." Daxx muttered walking to where all the rooms were, he went to where his room was, and looked around, and walked back outside, into the courtyard, where almost all the girls were waiting.

A girl turned around, "There he is!" She screeched.

The rest of the girls followed suit and adverted their eyes, so they could look at me.

Daxx froze, "Uh..yeah, i think i saw him go down that way," Daxx pointed towards the forest, not wanting the girls to trample him over.

(End o chapta 2 I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT CH. 3 IS gonna be fun. )


End file.
